


And The Card Attached Would Say...

by invisible_lift (custodian)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.01, Writerinadrawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/invisible_lift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Harper discovers some of the hazards of receiving personal mail at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Card Attached Would Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer in a Drawer challenge 4x01. For more information, please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

Owen was already on his feet and across the Hub before Ianto crossed the threshold of the safety gate. "Have you got my parcel?" He reached for the white corrugated plastic bin Ianto carried under his arm.

"Hands off," Ianto said and pulled the bin just out of reach. He stepped around Owen and continued on his way. Undeterred, Owen followed.

"Look, I've been watching the tracking numbers. I've been waiting for this. Just hand it over, alright?"

Ianto put the bin down on his work table. He pulled out a stack of letters and arranged them into tidy stacks. "What's so critical about this parcel that you can't wait five minutes while I sort the post?"

"I don't have to tell you," Owen said and narrowed his eyes. "It's personal."

"It would have to be unless Bea Arthur's an alien," Ianto said as he plucked the box out of the bin and passed it across the table to Owen. "There you are. The Golden Girls, series 1-7, in Region 1 DVD format."

Owen sputtered.

"It's on the customs slip," Ianto said and flipped through a catalog, then added it to one of the stacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer in a Drawer challenge 4x01. For more information, please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
